shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharna
|type = |log = 10 days |affiliation = |population = ?? }} is a plateau-shaped in . It is the home island of Vermilion D. Kara, Kuro-Kage Yuri-ne and Himitsu D. Miku. General Information Sharna is an established kingdom with a long . It is located on ; roughly half-way through the first part of the . Sharna Island is a . History Ancient Past Sharna is said to have once been a normal tidal island. However, at an unknown point in history, a shift in the planet's plates caused a tectonic uplift of the island, raising it high into the air. Despite this shift, the island's fertile soil and mineral-rich spires enabled the inhabitants to not only survive, but thrive. This event became known as The Great Ascension and provided the new plateau a plethora of natural defenses against invasion. Void Century The Void Century is said to not exist on this island, as it occurred before contact with the outside world was reestablished. First Contact War 500 Years prior to the , the World Government discovered the island of Sharna. Despite the small size of the land surrounding the spire, its rich soils and high-quality minerals enticed the marines who began to search the island. Believing it to be an excellent location for a base of operations, the marines began to build a fortress at the base of the spire. At that time, the people of Sharna had already created a pulley-based series of lifts down the spire, and when they spotted the marines and their boats, the people of Sharna attempted to make contact. The marines who saw them immediately believed them a threat and attacked the people of Sharna, who were only interested in the boats that the marines had brought. The King of Sharna took this unprovoked "massacre" as a declaration of war, and the people of Sharna quickly retaliated, using their position above the marines to launch a powerful counterattack. Annihilating the marine forces, the people of Sharna celebrated their successful repel of the marine "invaders", blissfully unaware that one marine had gotten out a signal via . Soon, a large force of marines was present at Sharna Island, and over the course of several weeks, the marines slowly pushed the people of Sharna further and further up the spire before finally breaching the plateau above. Awe-struck by the beautiful cities and breathtaking landscapes, the marines were quickly met by the full force of Sharna's military power. Over the course of a month, both sides were pushed to a stalemate at the top of the lifts. It was at this point that the World Government's top brass intervened. Sending the nearest member of the top brass, Nefertari Viper, to act as a representative of the World Government and broker peace between both sides. The current king of Sharna, Vermilion D. Hiroto, decided to meet with this representative, on the condition that they meet at the bottom of the lift and the marines pull back from it. Viper, only wanting peace, accepted the terms and ordered the marines to retreat to the bottom of the lift. The Two kings proceeded to meet, with Hiroto voicing his outrage at their attack, and Viper insisting that it was not on orders of the World Government that the attack occurred. The two kings met for two days without sleep, delegating over the terms of a peace treaty. Despite the overwhelming number of demands made by Hiroto, the two eventually crafted a treaty that both sides agreed to, with the kingdom of Sharna officially joining the World Government and ending the war. Era of Peace Sharna exhibited an era of peace extending from the First Contact War until the Golden Era of Piracy. Kingdom Information * Kingdom Name: Sharna * Current King: TBD * Important People: * Current Affiliations: * Poneglyph: No * Population: ?? Architecture Sharna's architecture is very similar to Ancient Greek buildings. Landmarks and Cities Cities Ravnica City Ravnica City is the capitol of Sharna, and is rich in culture. It is an extremely large city, positioned on the lower western "bank". The city is built on several stone hills jutting out from the plateau; as the island was raised up from the sea long ago, it is theorized that the hills were once an archipelago. The Central Square is surrounded by plants of all kinds and sits on a large hill surrounded by water. The main pathways between the hills crisscross with several waterways, and have beautiful bridges and archways. Aqueducts travel throughout the city, and located on the west-most hill sits the royal palace. Port Valenarra Located on the South-East shore of Sharna, the port city Valenarra is considered one of the biggest trading ports in the Grand Line's first half. It is home to the many lifts that carry both people and products to the top of the plateau. It is also home to a marine base, which provides added security for traders against banditry. However, as the marines are forbidden from using the lifts and ascending the plateau without explicit permission, the Sharna Royal Guardsmen often serve as the de facto police force in addition to protecting the lifts. Landmarks Sacred Forest Aundair The North side of the plateau is covered by a sacred forest known as Aundair. It is a sacred place to the people of Sharna, as the resting place of the Heroes of Sharna, the Throne of Ages, resides within. The forests of Aundair are home to many exotic flora and fauna. However, outsiders are forbidden from entering the forest under almost any circumstance, and those who do are sentenced to death. The only way they may enter is by undergoing a sacred ritual and receiving permission from the guardian of the forest. Royal Palace TBD Culture Symbol The symbol of Sharna is Citizens Trivia * Many things about and relating to Sharna (i.e. the geography, architecture and culture) are references to ancient Greece. * The name comes from Sharn, a mythical city from the Eberron Campaign Setting supplement of the third edition of Dungeons and Dragons, a personal favorite of the author. * Many of the locations on Sharna are named after locations from the aforementioned D&D supplement. *The Nefertari king from 500 years ago was named by Zeon and used with his permission. "Thanks, Z!" *Ravnica City is based on a cross between Venice, Italy and Rome. External Links *Sharn, City of Towers at Eberron Wiki *Ancient Greece Site Navigation Category:E'Athanata Category:Location Category:Grand Line Location Category:Paradise Location Category:The Art of Piracy Category:Island